Golden Village
Golden Village is a movie theatre operator based in Singapore which is a 50:50 joint venture by Golden Harvest of Hong Kong and Village Roadshow of Australia. It operates eleven multiplexes and cineplexes in the country. It joined hands to open a cinema at Great World City, GV Grand. Started in 1992, it opened Asia's first multiplex, the Yishun 10 multiplex. The cinema has the extensive management, operational and marketing skills of Village, as well as broad depth of experience of Golden Harvest in both film distribution and production across Asia. Golden Village Pictures is the film-distribution arm of Golden Village. The company distributes Village Roadshow Pictures titles such as the Matrix Trilogy, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, Happy Feet, Ah Boys to Men, That Girl in Pinafore, Annie and The LEGO Movie, in Singapore, as well as other acquired titles regionally and worldwide. History Golden Village was established to develop and operate modern, multiplex cinemas. The cinema's first operation in the country was on 28 May 1992, with the successful opening of the Yishun 10 complex. Subsequently, it opened more cinemas in Bishan, Tiong Bahru, Boon Lay, Tampines, Marina Square and Plaza Singapura. In 1998, it joined hands to open a cinema at Great World City, GV Grand, with six screens including a Gold Class hall. During the early 2000s, one of the halls was converted into an IMAX theatre, but it closed down in 2004 due to low patronage. Golden Village used to operate at East Point Mall during the early 2000s, but was closed due to low patronage too. In late 2006, it opened GV VivoCity, the largest multiplex in Singapore with 15 screens, including 3 Gold Class screens and GV Max, one of the largest cinema auditoriums. Its newest multiplex is located at Suntec City with 11 screens including 3 Gold Class screens, and is also the flagship cinema of the chain taking over the space previously occupied by WE Cinemas. The chain offers a wide variety of movies at convenient screening times throughout the day. Supported by a central computerised system, GV tickets can be bought via internet and the mobile app, iGV located throughout the island of Singapore. The system selects the best seats available at any time, but patrons may choose their seats if booking via the Internet or the iGV. During the Singapore F1 Race, Marina Square outlet has to close even earlier due to the noise pollution from the F1 every year since 2008, during the SingTel Singapore Grand Prix, despite the notability is in 2012 and 2013, and especially where Daisy Ang had worked at CooperVision from 2014 to 2018. Now, with the GV Suntec City, it did not foresee the need to close earlier since November 2014, together with the contract award to Singapore Airlines. Cineplexes and multiplexes Golden Village has 12 cinemas and 92 screens operating in the country presently. All cinemas which opened before 2000 have been refurbished. A 13th cinema comprising eight screens will open at the Singapore Post Centre in 3Q 2017. There are 4 other cinemas under GV: Daniel Hub, Jeremy Hub, South Bay and Skyfall. Former locations See also *List of cinemas in Singapore *Orange Sky Golden Harvest *Village Roadshow *Village Cinemas References External links *Golden Village (official site) Category:Cinema chains in Singapore